plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 September 2015
01:03 I can easily make Arlyx seem like a se*ual deviant with ease. 01:03 oh good 01:04 because i cant xD 01:04 before dsI ruins it with shtty fnaf clones 01:04 But holy hell, this tablet! 01:04 even puffy x gp rps were hard 01:04 lol 01:04 world war Apple Devices 01:04 k 01:04 btw 01:04 oh no 01:04 reap is gonna do it 01:04 i came here for revenge 01:04 fml 01:04 huehue 01:04 WC HAD TO CALL IT 01:05 eh 01:05 wmag is inactive sorta 01:05 who the cluck cares 01:05 EVIL LAUGH INTENSIFIES 01:05 Who cares 01:05 I CARE 01:05 we can always go to the other wiki if ya know what i mean 01:05 anyways 01:05 resume 01:05 READ MY FKING DESCRIPTION FIRST AND EAT PIEEEEEEE 01:05 whenever hypno can get the wrench out of the screen 01:05 omg 01:06 I'd find getting turned on by it infinitely easier if I didn't have to put this amount of effort into this... 01:06 xd 01:06 well I just got turned off for a sec 01:06 k 01:06 xD 01:06 lie 01:06 Joy zombie : -sleeps again- 01:06 you need an attachable keyboard @hippyno 01:06 They're all lies~ 01:06 omg cute i just gave hypno a nickname 01:06 They're all lies~ 01:06 that means hes a bestest friend 01:06 I should by typing this in in a fraction of the time! 01:06 xD 01:06 Hypno-NzO! 01:07 *NO! 01:07 o snap 01:07 wc 01:07 nobody cares 01:07 THE FAIL WAS REAL 01:07 /nc 01:07 nobody cares if you're secretly anti-scalie 01:08 ok that was weird 01:08 not going to do it again 01:08 Or if you're anti-scale at all for that matter. 01:08 OR AM I.. 01:08 Universe ;-; 01:08 im not 01:09 scalies are cool 01:09 orly 01:09 but im a furry and a scalie 01:09 so im all around 01:09 :3 01:09 but im a brony/wtf are they called these days 01:09 Anti-scalies are the scum of the universe. 01:09 omg can we stop letting wc ruin my erection 01:09 :3 01:09 Sonya : -sighs- 01:10 no 01:10 rx2 01:10 (troll) 01:10 hfdhghdhfdghdfrfggsfrgtfsregfdwaQdrsy6 bffd 01:10 You're all lies~ @♤Hypno 01:10 BFFD? 01:10 rx2 ban wc 01:10 for me 01:10 BFDF 01:10 BFDI 01:10 ill give you 2mil in Pvzrp money 01:10 UMG 01:10 .. 01:11 fine, 1bil 01:11 SCREW THIS 01:11 fine 9tril 01:11 jk u get 1mil 01:11 no hypno why 01:12 hypno come back 01:12 i cant sit in chat with wc 01:12 i need sanity 01:12 you can 01:12 and he is my overdose :D 01:12 time to "have fun" 01:13 i need to stop developing a crush on hypno 01:13 AKA PLAYING DIGITY DUNGEONS & ALL THAT 01:13 help me wc 01:13 ok 01:13 yo hypno 01:13 first 01:13 ban hypno 01:13 yea ban the person your attracted to 01:13 its Krenkku tiem 01:13 wc logic 01:13 KRENKUUUUU 01:13 obviously 01:13 KRENKU~ 01:13 anywhozits 01:13 hypno are you alive 01:14 IT'S ALL BLOODLUST~ 01:14 vore 01:14 Maybe. 01:15 lol 01:15 YOU'RE ALL VICTIM~ 01:15 are you alive enough to continue 01:15 Possibly. 01:15 good enough 01:15 szYOU'RE ALL DRIED OUT 01:15 Yeah. 01:15 o snap 01:15 fail 01:15 use failball 01:15 caught fail 01:16 Anyone know how to protect a page but let certain users edit it? 01:16 no 01:16 implausibler 01:16 cuz wikia has no creativity 01:16 name it wcxhypno not confirm unless you see their pms 01:16 KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENKU 01:16 *puffyxhypno 01:16 (Arlyx): *Her entire body warms up slightly.* Is the video really needed when I'm here? 01:17 no puffy 01:17 Kawaii Potato : Do you not want it on? I can turn it off whenever. 01:17 wc x hypno was confirmed first 01:17 Kawaii Potato : I just based it off our emotions 01:17 Let the fanfics roll in! 01:17 yea 01:17 did you not see srp 01:18 hypno 01:18 help 01:18 (Arlyx): I like it. It's nice. But you've got me to try that stuff on. 01:18 :3 01:18 Joy Zombie : -pops out of nowhere- emoootionzzz? 01:18 >:):)"> *eyes grow purple with lust* 01:19 Hypno 01:19 Kawaii Potato : Wha? 01:19 Yo. 01:19 tell puffy 01:19 wc x hypno is the original 01:19 WC, I'll do anything to have hypno, even if it means killing you 01:19 wc x hypno is shrek 01:19 shrek isvlove 01:19 PUFFY VS. WC COMING SOON 01:19 shrek is life 01:19 shrek is op 01:19 shrek is wc 01:19 Joy Zombie : you zzaid emotionzzz... I am one 01:20 (Arlyx): Heh, guess as to my implications. 01:20 puffy vs wc 01:20 wc wins 01:20 wc x hypno becomes fanon 01:20 GOOD ENDING EASY 01:21 Fight for my amusement, mortals! 01:21 Kawaii Potato : Well, I am giving you a choice :3 01:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6TvILFwdvY 01:21 I ALREADY DID 01:21 OMG CHILL STOP WITH THE FNAF SONGS 01:21 jk if you like it go for it 01:21 lol wc would be op in the battle 01:21 and id lose because he would cheat 01:21 r u frustrated m800000? 01:21 wait 01:21 yeah 01:21 wc is cheating on hypno then 01:21 (Arlyx): Heh, what are my options? 01:21 instant win for me 01:22 because my mega evo is shrek 01:22 wasnt it Chuck Norris? 01:22 Kawaii Potato : We can just sleep in this bed tonight or get a feet dirty. 01:22 *our 01:22 your instant win is nothing compared to shrek 01:22 fck english 01:22 yea 01:22 puffu logic 01:22 *puffu 01:22 *omg dis grammer 01:22 dont worry puffu is my nickname 01:22 *puffy 01:22 no 01:23 just no 01:23 puffy 01:23 (Arlyx): Well, what would you prefer? 01:23 why not share hypno 01:23 AS A SLAVE 01:23 wtf sick kid 01:23 yes i am sick 01:23 Kawaii Potato : Well, I'd prefer choice one...? 01:23 *two 01:23 cluck it 01:24 but no i am not an inklong 01:24 *inkling 01:24 Joy Zombie : -sleeps again, hugging a memory orb that coincidentally is (PuffyMuffins) 's- 01:24 woah 01:24 thats cokewl 01:24 joy has my memory orb :o 01:24 (Arlyx): Well, choice two it is then. 01:24 count me in if you're going with choice two 01:25 just make a new wiki for choice two 01:25 wgar choice 2? 01:25 YELLOW FACE 01:25 Choice 2 is ALL LIEZZZ 01:25 Kawaii Potato : Well, I don't know exactely how your body works so, you may start. 01:25 Choice Two is "having fun". 01:25 UMG 01:25 GET THE CAMERA 01:25 Kawaii Potato : *lays down with eyes closed* 01:26 ALSO 01:26 I DID THAT INCORRECTLY 01:26 YAYA 01:26 Kawaii Potato : *glows black and creates a bubble around them that prevents anyone seeing them* 01:26 hmm 01:26 knowing me 01:26 (Arlyx): How does your body work though? 01:27 Joy Zombie : zzzzz 01:27 i would make a plant who can eat that bubble 01:27 but that would be lamw 01:27 *lame 01:27 Kawaii Potato : *hands a piece of paper* It feels wierd saying that stuff outloud to me. 01:27 so pop the bubble instead like a pedophile would be my choice 01:28 umg did i just type that 01:28 no 01:28 you all saw a lie from me YELLOW FACE 01:28 http://ernestoam.wikia.com/wiki/Test_Page 01:29 woowowowowwowowowowowow 01:29 b.a there 01:29 screw typing "test" on chat 01:30 create a test page instead 01:30 test kappa 01:30 (Arlyx): Hmm *Holds the paper with the front-right paw* Oh, of course... *The left head kisses Kawaii on the lips and breathes into her pheromones riddled heavily with aphrodisiac* Heheh... 01:31 omg 01:31 get the camera 01:31 That one took a while to write... 01:32 the old one died and became some weird guy from tokyo who created the awkward silence 01:32 wowowowo 01:32 it takes a while to type 7 words 01:32 Joy Zombie : -sleeping still, Puffy's memory orb is now one of Arlyx's happy memory orbs- 01:32 ~hypno 01:33 Hell, even on a tablet seven o 01:33 Is a lot... 01:33 What memory, though? Does it include Jereme..? WINK WINK 01:33 back 01:34 WB. 01:34 it includes destruction and screams of dying civilians 01:34 did you get what KP said after arlyx's actions 01:34 no 01:34 screw that 01:34 we dont need it 01:34 we just ate pie 01:34 Pod course, Rx2. 01:34 dgsfdgf 01:35 I hate tablets In their entirety... 01:35 they're only good for playing games 01:35 SHUDDUP, HYPNO. 01:35 Hardly... 01:35 Kawaii Potato : *eyes glimmer as she smiles* 01:35 THEY'RE GOOD FOR USING WIKIA AT NIGHT 01:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnweyS48S04 music for rn 01:36 The way that Joy Zombie makes friends is that she borrows one of the friends happy memories and keeps it for a while, the happier the memory orb is, the quicker Joy Zombie becomes your friend 01:36 lol thats coolziz 01:36 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) @puffy 01:36 (Arlyx): Heh... Maybe it'd be best if I were on the bottom... I weigh a lot... 01:36 this is also with Anger Zombie, Disgust Zombie, Sadness Zombie and Fear Zombie 01:37 Kawaii Potato : That would be easier 01:37 no 01:37 Well, Anger Zombie would have a good time with Arlyx... she has plenty of those memories... 01:38 anger zombie would love The Bugger 01:38 I mean the Glitcher 01:38 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=f8fUFmjqXZo music for rn 01:38 and im sitting here, watching some guy pour gallium on an iphone 6 01:38 totally did not spoil upcoming character 01:38 the least to succeed would be Disgust Zombie as its hard to find something mildly disgusting 01:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwjwx3bZkK8 music for rn 01:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6TvILFwdvY music for m 01:39 (Arlyx): Good. Well, any requests? *Lies on her back* 01:39 nonono 01:39 gtg bai 01:39 bai 01:39 staaaaaaaaaaaay pimp 01:39 hi 01:39 Does Arlyx's s*x life count as disgusting? 01:40 nah 01:40 im a scalie 01:40 so it doesn't bother me at all xD 01:40 I know the feels. 01:40 omg 01:40 scalie confirmed 01:41 i do not respect scalies 01:41 then that means you don't respect me 01:41 music for rn https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=PL4E30C5C5FFABB14D&v=K5Nx5yw5Ihc 01:41 actually i respect rx2 because sapfling 01:41 01:41 :D 01:42 crash 01:42 (Arlyx): I definitely enjoy being a hermaphrodite. Heheh... 01:43 (Jeremejevite) WHAT DID I JUST SEE.. 01:43 Of course my main character is a herm!\s 01:44 Screw Arlyx! Get on the PuffyMufffins train instead! 01:44 Indeed, screw her... 01:45 oh yea 01:45 puffy has no clear gender anymore 01:45 her gender changes 20/4 7 01:45 Arlyx has both genders. Because yay scalie. 01:45 yeasy 01:46 Yay anti-scalie. 01:46 Kawaii Potato : *kisses Arlyx* 01:47 (Arlyx): *Kisses back* Heh, enjoy me... 01:47 You people all have to learn.. 01:47 Kawaii Potato : *grins* 01:47 Arlyx is going to BURN.. 01:47 BURN.. 01:47 That tab 01:47 Tablets suck... 01:47 omg wc stfu 01:47 lol 01:48 what just happened and why 01:49 Kawaii Potato : Well, have your way with me :P 01:49 > :P emoji 01:49 :P 01:50 Yeah, it's 2 r's. H,O,R,R. Yeah, right. 01:50 (Arlyx): *Her middle head looks at Kawaii and grins back* I was hoping that you'd entertain yourself on me. 01:50 BURNN 01:50 !, 01:50 Kawaii Potato : I don't understand how your body works though... If you could educate me.. 01:50 ~And that would have worked if you didn't ban me. Thanks, Sing-Along Blog. 01:52 (Arlyx): Oh, there is a lot to my body... Care to give an example of what parts of me you're interested in? 01:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pczks6wpspA&index=11 music rn 01:52 Obviously the sticks. 01:52 Kawaii Potato : You do have masculine parts correct? 01:53 if this happens in main 01:54 (Arlyx): *Her right hes 01:54 I hate tablets! 01:55 wtf is that about @hypno 01:55 SHUT UP BEFORE I STAB YOU 01:55 The enter button is too close to everything ever. 01:55 ..Or force you to watch Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. 01:56 Yes, that's actually a thing 03:21 back 03:22 reap 03:22 yo reap the creep 03:22 (Arlyx): *She lets out a pleasured cry as she hits release, letting out 3/4 of her internal reserves into Kawaii* 03:22 Yo. 03:22 should microphone be eliminated 03:22 No 03:22 W-C . The coin said yes. 03:22 she will make the II2 story good 03:23 YAY I JOIN ;) 03:23 Indeed. 03:23 We can't eliminate Taco. 03:23 She isn't exactly an II2 contestant. 03:24 :3 03:24 Kawaii Potato : *moans loudly* *panting* 03:25 (MC Zom-B) What the.. I'm not going to ask. 03:25 (Arlyx): *She giggles from pleasure as the aftershocks of her release ripple through her.* 03:25 Kawaii Potato : *has a puzzled expression* Wait, I just noticed this, you haven't ever said that you love me. I mean, it's fine if you don't, I can always go back to sitting on the street of Foggy Town waiting for a car to eventually come. 03:26 And Kawaii Potato was knocked up that day.\s 03:26 (MC Zom-B) Where should my car go.. Wait, I never said that. Clearly I need someone else to talk to. 03:27 no the ending is Kawaii Potato commits suicide 03:27 no 03:27 the ending is 03:27 and never is used again 03:27 arlyx is burnt 03:27 actually ill probably have her commit suicide 03:27 i never rp again 03:28 i mean i would rn because of reap..... FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 03:28 kawaii commits suicide by doing absolutely nothing 03:28 and stuff 03:28 yay 03:28 (Arlyx): I hope to love you... What do you mean about the car thing..? 03:28 wtf arlyx 03:29 lfof 03:29 there's a jereme watchingvtoo 03:29 Kawaii Potato : uh..*falls to the ground crying* 03:29 Kawaii Potato : I'm depressed okay! 03:30 (Arlyx): Please don't be... 03:30 Kawaii Potato : when my parents died, I still went to school. I was bullied and harassed, and even ra3ped. I graduated, but I still am waiting for the cliff and the end of the river. 03:30 (MC Zom-B) Hmm.. *He sees Kawaii* Oh god.. 03:30 OMG 03:31 i know what wc is going to reference 03:31 LIVING TOMBSTONE REFERENCE CONFIRMED 03:31 fnaf2 song 03:31 iki 03:31 lol 03:31 did i win 03:31 no 03:31 nu 03:31 you are eliminated 03:31 fien 03:31 i will make everyone vote for me to rejoin 03:31 and the eliminated contestant is... 03:31 OJ 03:31 Taco* 03:32 (Arlyx): I'm so sorry for what has happened to you... I just want to help you... 03:32 (MC Zom-B) Sht. That's deep. *He runs to Kawaii* Are you alright? 03:33 Kawaii Potato : I know you do, and today has opened a new hallway 03:33 Kawaii Potato : But for all I've been through, I don't think I'll make it to the first door alive 03:34 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BtsGvVBwiYA music rn ;-; 03:34 (MC Zom-B) Ermmmm... Can you hear me..? 03:34 (Arlyx): Is there anything that I can do to help you? You don't disprove to suffer... 03:35 *diserve 03:35 Damn tablet... 03:35 Kawaii Potato : don't you realize? you have helped me... *kissed Arlyx* 03:36 (MC Zom-B) Oh, sir. This is the LAST bubble who won't talk to me. *He slaps the bubble* Oh, you're sound-proof. 03:36 NEEDY SLAP CONFIRM 03:37 (Arlyx): Thank you... I've caused so much pain throughout my life, I should at least try to help... *Kisses back* 03:37 needy 03:38 DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! 03:38 ydeen 03:39 DON'T CAL 03:39 LP*CALL MP 03:39 STUPID 03:39 DON'T CALL ME YDEEN! 03:40 k 03:41 (MC Zom-B) I hate bubbles. *He spins his microphone, hitting Kawaii Potato's bubblr* 03:41 *bubble 03:41 !YDEEN EM LLAC T'NOD 03:42 (Arlyx): I've been trying to go to school, although forced to take the form of a plant... I probably haven't suffered what you have, but I could just feel an incessant desire to kill those who went against me, my anger ripping through me... 03:44 03:45 Kawaii Potato : I once killed someone... by best friend... over a boy I liked.. 03:45 (MC Zom-B) Well that's a vivid image, whoever the heck you are behind thre bubble. Just fade to black... Go away and don't come back, bubble! 03:45 and yes 03:45 thats a reference 03:45 Kawaii Potato : the boy died of cancer the next week, and I couldn't get over what I did 03:46 (Arlyx): I'm impressed... What did you do? 03:46 i feel like kawaii is lying just for arlyx's sympathy 03:46 Kawaii is a yandere 03:46 k 03:46 fcking CALLED IT 03:47 What even? 03:47 wait no 03:47 Kawaii Potato : I... I made a deal with... him... *pupils shrink* 03:47 dont remind me of those golden freddy fanfics 03:47 DEAL WITH HIM? 03:47 WHAT ABOUT BILL CIPHER? 03:48 (Arlyx): Please... Explain... 03:49 (Arlyx): *Her knotted shaft resumes its electro stimulation*. 03:49 Kawaii Potato : Devil... Jala.... Jalapeno... the plant Devil... I made a deal that I'd give up my sanity to kill my best friend. 03:49 hahahahahahaha 03:49 dogtail won't forgive 03:50 Kawaii Potato : Wait, my memory is... foggy... 03:50 Kawaii Potato : It wasn't sanity, it was I had to suffer a deadly sin for the rest of my life... 03:50 Kawaii Potato : But I don't know which 03:50 Oh, wowow. 03:51 (Arlyx): I never quite had sanity to begin with... Even my mother was completely aware that I may be the end of her... What sins? What're sins anyway? 03:51 My guess is lust or envy. 03:52 Yaaay lust. 03:53 Yaaay you missed nothing. 03:53 Kawaii Potato : From what I know about my religion, sins are faults you do, that part you farther away from Dogtail. If it gets too far away, then you'll be stuck in hell forever. 03:53 Yaaay she's still knocked up. 03:53 Dogtail don't forgive Kawaii plants. 03:54 (Arlyx): I presume the fact that I have the blood of dozens on my hands would count? 03:55 (MC Zom-B) BUBBLE! GO AWAY! Oh, it's no use.. Unless I strike a deal. 03:55 Kawaii Potato : But you can always erase them. You just need to undo time. But I'd never try it, it could mess everything up. The only other way is to become friends with Puffy and then get him to hang out with you and Dogtail, but I tried that. 03:57 (Arlyx): But why would I erase it? I'm a living weapon, I was born for killing... And it feels so good... 03:57 What feels so good? lennyface 03:57 I H8 HYPNO appaK 03:58 Kawaii Potato : Yea... but someone as strong as you can escape Hell atleast, so your safe. 03:59 kawaii 03:59 dont lie 03:59 nobody can escape from the op w-c trapped in there 03:59 test 04:00 rx2 04:00 wat 04:00 why did you leave the chat 04:00 chat froze 04:00 trying to refresh 04:00 (Arlyx): Thank you... *Her middle head kisses Kawaii on the lips for a fairly long amount of time.* 04:01 Kawaii Potato : so... what now? 04:01 )MC Zom-B) How do you summon the Devil plant? 04:02 (Arlyx): Well, the knot is still in you... So... 04:02 Kawaii Potato : *hugs Arlyx and nuzzles* 04:03 (MC Zom-B) Come on, tell me you stupid bubble! Or maybe.. 04:04 (Arlyx): *Her middle head kisses Kawaii whilst the left and right head nuzzle her* 04:05 (MC Zom-B) Hmmm... *He attempts to summon Devil Jalapeno* 04:06 G2G... 04:07 k 04:09 well 04:10 that as an expirence 04:10 fcking keyboard 04:10 experience 04:10 * 04:10 Something went wrong in between 04:10 but eh 04:10 tomorrow is another day 2015 09 06